Manipulated History
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: My thoughts, a lot, through England and France about things that I can't say to French. It's my point of view about what happened in France two week ago (the terrorist attack) so yeah it's a lot of critics against French so if you don't want to see that, don't read! Rated M because it's a mature subject.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia is not mine and is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** M  
**Characters :** France and England  
**Gender :** Spiritual

**Warnings :** I'm talking about a very serious subject there, I wrote it in English because I know that the French would only take it bad so in writting in English and spreading it in the English fandom it would have less chance to be read by French like only few (aren't lazy to learn) know English.  
Anyways so it's very... Philosophic? I guess, I'm not sure, I give my point of view of what happened in France two weeks ago and how much it pissed me off how French reacted about it. So yeah critics about French, a lot actually so well if you don't like what I think, you better don't read it. I don't want hate there. And I don't hate all the French, just the majority of them.  
Besides, I take England and France as characters to talk about that beause I think they are the best for that, France, well that happened in his country, and England is the one who know him the best and is the closest with him.  
I especially wrote that because I needed it, I can't really talk freely about that among the French so yeah I had to release that somewhere.

English isn't my first language so it might have some languages mistakes.

* * *

« Hey Francis, are you okay ? I heard about the terrorist- »

« Oh my God not you too! » Francis facepalmed himself.  
« Yes I'm perfectly fine, you know that only 17 persons died. Seriously, it's not really different from when it's a French who do that... My people really over do it a lot with this affair, they absolutely don't care when a French kill so many person but when it's a stranger, wah suddenly it's a very big deal. »

« Ah sorry, I didn't know the numbers of people who died, I actually feared that the same which happened to America had happened to you too. And yes I know what you mean, it's always fucking more important for them when it's stranger who kill our people but that doesn't change the fact that people have been killed, by our own people or not. Their lives aren't less worth than the ones of other. »

« Totally. It's not the first time that strangers killed French, you know it very well for having killed a great among of them... »

England coughed a bit at that.

« Yes well I know I did the same to you but well it's in the past now. Anyway, although it's not really a country which attacked there but individuals people it doesn't change much... And God they only killed 17 persons ! My citizens react like if the same tragedic thing that happened in USA happened there too ! They really over do it. I actually feel a bit bad for Alfred that my people compare that to what he went through, it's just like making fun really bad of him somehow... »

« I know, but people get crazy these days when it comes to terrorism. »

« This isn't a reason to be an idiot and act as such. Besides, they made all a story about yeah the terrorists attacked our freedom speech ! They attacked our rights and all, do they really think... ? I love my people but sometimes I wonder if they actually think before talking. »

« I know that feel... If the terrorists wanted to attack your freedom speech they would have attacked one of your most famous newspapers, something like that, like the ones who attacked Alfred did. »

« Absolutely ! They just wanted to scare my people... And they must just laugh their ass out to see how stupid my people are. »

« Well I must admit that I don't really see how they could have understood that... The terrorists could have attack something else, it was just a target like that without really any purpose, they just wanted to scare French and showed them that they were there. That's all... »

« My Governement and medias must have found wonderful to develop such an idea... As stupid that it is because we both know that if they want to hurt us and attacked our freedom, as I said earlier they would have attacked something famous, it would have a great impact like it did in USA. Although the number of death could have been different, there the message would have been clear, but they didn't do that, they just want to scare my people... »

« Yeah I know, what a wonderful excuse to avoid all our current problems and only talk about this fact without stopping to make forget at everyone anything else. »

« This magazine that only few persons or rare, knew, now is one of the most famous in the world. Why would it stop with the talking about what happened to it ? And my President suddenly became popular though he always have been unpopular during all of his mendate for now. There are obviously no reason for them to tell the things as they are, on the opposite, in making worse the things and don't stop talking about what happened, it's only on their interest ! They won't stop so soon... »

England put gently a hand on Francis's shoulder.

« You know how human are, greedy, that's not the first time that medias and government turned out things on their interest. »

« I would have thought better of my country... »

« Well... It seems that in democratic countries or not, that happens. »

Francis sighed deeply.

« I know. It's really sad... History will remind of what the government and medias wanted, false or true. They will remind that the terrorists attacked the freedom of France although it's not true, they will remind of France being attacked by terrorists « for the first time » and things as such... When the only things that happened were strangers who are completly fucked on their mind and think that Western makes a crusade against them and only wanted to defend themselves against Western people. I know why they attacked me, because we helped America on his wars in Middle East, they just defend themselves, they got tired of being attacked by us and want to show that they can attack us too. But what do we do ? We only make things worse in making them our ennemies and want to fight them back. That won't solve anything...»

« What do you want to do at that ? It seems that a lot of human aren't still intelligent enough to understand that wars don't solve everything... »

« I know... That's sad. Really. And what sads me the most is that I'm the only one who know all the truth about my country and all the false things in history. That doesn't change for that event, I would have like that French reacted in another way at this attack. Reacted in the right way, thought and understood why they have been attacked and what have been really attacked, why do they have to think as idiots ?! »

« They were angry, that blinded them. »

« Maybe the only persons who saw the truth behind terrorists actes were the ones who liked the less my country, but they can't really talk, other French make all a thing about freedom but if one of them suddenly come and tell them that they fucking over do it with this affair, that terrorists just wanted to scare us and didn't want to attacked our freedom speech and that no it wasn't the first time that France has been attacked by strangers or terrorists, all the French will just spit at him/her. They are so blind by anger that they don't want to see the truth. »

« By the terrorists who already attacked you, you talked about Algerians ? »

« Yes exactly, although French might more thought of them as rebels, they were that for some. But they just wanted their freedom and being an independant country, I was with them. Although some who wanted to stay French almost killed de Gaulle... »

England bursted of laugh at the mention of that.

« Ah yes that. I didn't really liked him as you know but it made me laugh when I learnt that. »

« Arthur it's not funny ! He was a great man ! »

« Yeah great man for you, he has been a lot in our way during the WW II, and when we just wanted him to stay calm and stayed at my place, he didn't like the fact of being away of everything and keep a grudge towards me! That wasn't fair to always refused me in the EU you know. »

« Says the one who wants to leave it now. »

« Shut up ! Anyway, back to the subject, it sure was fucking more important. Almost kill a President, that's a thing, kill 17 persons in comparison isn't a big deal. »

« And French will remind that as something as tragedic than USA... »

« I know that sucks, especially for the few who are intelligent enough to see the truth behind the lies and who can't really talk, and although if they do it, what they said will be forget and only the lies will stay. Well at least that open their eyes on the truth of this world, although at first they might be a bit confused about what to trust in history anymore but well... »

Francis sighed again.

« My Governement plan to take measures against the terrorism now, I have the feel it would only make things worse... »

« Well only the time will tell us that but yes it won't help that much to make war even more to Middle East who already hate us. »

« That won't ends up well... »

« I know, it doesn't seem so... Let's hope that humans will be intelligent enough to not make things worse until it leads to wars such as the ones of the last century. »

* * *

And yes that is all what I think about the terrorist attack in France. I can obviously not writting that in French and tell that to French, although some might have read that, I just know they would react fucking bad at what I said.  
Anyway, yes I don't like France, may be because I'm the only one who saw the things what happened as the truth ? Unless someone can convince me of the opposite, someone not French of course, I don't think they won't react bad at what I said so discussion must be impossible. Besides the fact that I have a very low opinion on French in general for very good reasons but that isn't the point there.  
I really don't think I see the things completly fucked and that is the majority of French who is right, I always have been of the kind to think different of what the most think, being a sheep of the society is against my creed, but seriously, I really think that what I think is the truth. I saw a lot of people from different background and education think the same thing, although in general they don't, so what to think of that ? Hard to not think that the majority of French isn't idiot... They just believed directly what the medias said without thinking, it isn't a proove of intelligence for me.  
Government plans to intensify the learning of values of the country and our civil rights at school, I'm just happy that I would avoid that. Having to be forced to be patriotic towards a country you don't like isn't a great thing at all.

Besides what's the fucking point of doing that ? Let's unitied all the good French together and make them hate all the bad terrorists ? Alright I guess it's important for a country to have a certain sens of unity but what about tolerance ? With an event like that, they should intensify it, make grow the hate towards some kind of people isn't a good thing at all. Seriously, there isn't the gently French or whatever on a side and the mean terrorists in another. I'm sure the majority of French don't even know what a terrorist can be and why they are like that.  
During the American war of independance, Americans who fought for their independance were taken as terrorist by the British, weren't they all bad guys ?  
Some Northen Irish who want their freedom from the UK and tried all the peaceful ways for that did violence things towards England because England refused to listen to them. They are also taken for terrorists by some, is wanting its freedom a bad thing ?

Well now for the Middle East, since the end of the Ottoman Empire, Western countries put a lot of trouble in that region, they chose the limits of countries by themselves without respected the ethnics of people who lived there which obviously lead to problems that Western only made worse. Alright I know that sometimes they tried to fix things but that didn't really work.  
On another way, they were really interest about oil and stayed in the region they can to exploit it. But... Some of these place were sacred for the people there, and seeing strangers went there as if it was their home, people of Middle East obviously didn't like it. And I'm not really sure why they think that Western is on crusade against them but... Regards of all the shit they put in their countries, that may be enough of explanation for them to hate Western.

But what Western do ? Taking them for the bad guys and making wars against them. I understand they can be angry to be attacked, but spreading hate and making wars isn't a solution !  
I do not pretend to know what solution is the best but with so much different people, diplomacy and trying to understand each other might be better than making wars. I know that Middle East is still trapped in Middle Ages on their mind and they are still very religious but well we can't change that, tthings are like this and we have to deal with them. But yeah maybe the persons who have the powers in Western are too lazy to do that and prefer doing war ?

Adults should know better that not everything is black and white on the world, but they still act as if.

Anyway, everything that I talked about on the fic really pissed me off and I couldn't express myself as I would like to, because that wouldn't be wise in front of angry French, they would only stay on what they think and being shocked about what I think. So yeah, I needed to release myself of all of my thoughts, although now I just found another thing about how much the world sucks. Medias and Government control history the way they want, I don't really know what to believe in history anymore.

Assassin's Creed kinda opened my mind about the fact that group of people aren't always what we think. We play Assassins and we think we are the good ones, and Templar the bad ones. But when we play a Templar on Assassin's Creed Rogue, I really didn't think we were doing bad things in helping and saving people, on the opposite, that was the Assassins who were doing bad things. . Besides, they show that history isn't always what we know and that we can control it, I think this game is very deep because all of that is true, I just had the proove recently.

So yeah things are always way more complicated that it seems. A lot of people should know it but there, with this terrorist thing, I just saw that they do not, they don't think at all. It just pissed me off more.

I know that what I think, and I think is the truth, will be forget and only the false will remain as I said in my fic, but well, I at least wanted to leave something, somewhere, of what I think is the truth, although it will dissapear and won't stay in the history. I would have do what I could.

Anyway I guess I'm done with that ? XD Was a bit long but I really needed to talk about that somewhere, and I hope that it would make think some people. Not that I think that everyone is stupid huh, just that sometimes they might need something to open their mind.

And by the way, I don't say that the President's life of more worth than an other, I just say that he is a symbol, and kill him have a greatest impact than kill some citizens.

My whole text and comment must be fucking confusing but well... I tried to explain things the best as I can XD  
And for the faults in English, I do my best but it's not my first language and even in my first I don't always see all the mistakes.


End file.
